Hermione Granger (Shrek) film series
HermioneGrangerRockz's movie-spoofs of "Shrek" It appeared on YouTube on March 2st, 2019. Cast *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) as Shrek *Misaki Kirihara (Darker than Black) as Donkey *Richard Tyler (Animated) (The Pagemaster) as Princess Fiona (Human) *Ron Weasley (Harry Potter series) as Princess Fiona (Ogre) *Shego (Kim Possible) as Lord Farquaad *Elliott (Pete's Dragon (2016)) as Dragon *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) as Puss In Boots *Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) as Pinocchio *The Oinker Sisters (Sesame Street) as The Seven Dwarfs *Karen Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Big Bad Wolf *Abby Cadabby, Zoe, and Rosita (Sesame Street) as The Three Little Pigs *Miss Piggy, Janice, and Miss Poogy (The Muppets) as The Three Blind Mice *Bryony (Arthur Christmas) as Gingy *Zoey (Total Drama) as Magic Mirror *Mal (Total Drama) as Donkey's Old Woman Owner *Zoe (Sesame Street) as Peter Pan *Dash (The Incredibles) as Tinker Bell *Madame Gasket (Robots) as Prince Charming *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) as The Fairy Godmother *Cecilia (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as King Harold (Human) *Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Queen Lillian *Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Shrek (Human) *Dot (A Bug's Life) as Donkey (Horse) *Kristoff (Frozen) as Cinderella *Peter Pan as Snow White *Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Rapunzel *Elmo (Sesame Street) as Doris the Ugly Sister *Amy (Total Drama) as Captain Hook *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Rumpelstilskin Scenes #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits/(All Star) #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Blue Girl. #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Trio. #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 5 - Lady Shego/Zoey the Magic Girl #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 7 - School Girls are Like Onions #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge. #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Elliott #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Richard Tyler #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Elliott #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 12 - Hermione Granger Removes His Iron Helmet #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 15 - Lady Shego fantasizes Prince Richard Tyler/Shego''' The V's '''Hellfire. #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Mrs. Tweety #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading To Duloc (My Beloved Monster and Me) #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner. #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 19 - Misaki Kirihara Discovers The Princess' Secret. #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Lady Shego's Proposal Wedding/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I'm a Believer) #Hermione Granger (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:YouTube Category:HermioneGrangerRockz Category:DeviantART